Blinding Lights, Darkening Illusions
by HorcruxCharisma
Summary: Just business — that's all it was. Lightning was determined to keep it that way, even if the past was a constant reminder of something she shared with Noctis Caelum no one else knew. And even so, that was just sex — nothing more. Moving forward was only one challenge to be faced while working alongside Noctis, the man that meant nothing to her but sparked everything within her.
1. A New Glowing Light

A/N: **Hey, guys. So, this is just a random thing that had been on my mind since I really started to consider the whole Lightning X Noctis. And, of course, my love for non-existent couples rang through and I fell madly for the idea of these guys. Songs by the amazing band, Everyone Dies in Utah, also had a big inspiration on this. But no, this will not be a songfic thingy.  
**

** Just a heads up, everything in this will not be exactly like the games or the information provided from those games. This is simply a twisted fanfic to accommodate the storyline.** **Yes, there will be some major sexual tension, and some smuttiness. If you are not a fan . . . well, I'm not exactly sure why you're reading rated M stories. But, regardless, fair warning. :) I'm not all that great at it, either. But, this is my first try, so tell me what you think. **

**I've only posted the first chapter due to the fact I would like to see how this goes with you all before I continue. As in, if it's worth even continuing. Lol  
**

**[I do not own these characters or the song lyrics. I only wrote this.]  
**

* * *

"When you live in a world  
Where there is no sun you tend  
To focus on the dark  
But all you must do is look below you and find  
I have the light

But on the darkest day  
The man of light can find himself astray  
When your only means of life is kept alive  
By one man, by one spark  
And I'm nowhere to be found  
To fuel the core of it all."

- _A Glowing Core Through the Glass Floor,_

**Everyone Dies in Utah_  
_**

* * *

Lightning Farron swallowed with a dry throat, her eyes gazing up upon her new work place.

_There was a darkness enveloping the two bodies, hot and sticky with sweat. His lips traveled across the plain of her neck and collar bone. He held her close, no chance of escape from his ravenous actions. With a rough hand, he tangled his long digits through her soft hair and crashed his lips across hers. His tongue fought through the crevice of her mouth and danced greedily with hers. A moan shattered deep in her throat, her stomach tightening in anticipation. Her breath caught as she felt his hands sliding across the same body parts as he did only minutes ago — her sides, her breasts, her legs and bottom until he repeated the curious movements another time. . ._

The Caelum place was huge, dark yet extravagant. Lightning felt the air around her grow heavy and she detained away her inner hate. This was where she'd spend the majority of her time from now on. This was where her work resided, her second home. As enticing as it may have looked, she was hesitant. Not once having stepped inside the place, the memories of who it kept shelter for flooded her mind like a raging river the moment she was let out of the black vehicle.

_It was then she felt his hands slide up the hem of her dress, revealing the skin he wished so desperately to get his hands on, judging by his hitch of breath and aggressive kisses. She had moved her hand to shield her legs away when he caught her wrists and pinned them tightly above her head. His mouth devoured hers, the wetness between her exposed thighs becoming particularly hard to ignore. He groaned in frustration against her flesh, the slow pace eating away at his patience. A quick action and he wrapped her leg around his waist. As if telling him she approved, she moaned softly and did the same with her other limb . . ._

Lightning cursed under her breath and found she was glaring.

Noctis Lucis Caelum was a bastard, even if he wasn't all to blame for their 'hot' night a year and a half ago. The club had been dark and Lightning hadn't been looking for any quick one night stands. In fact, she had made a clear note to celebrate the time she had with her sister and friends before they carried on with separate lives. It was had been perfectly mellowed, only slight drinking and a careful eye for any pestering punks. Then the drinking challenged began. Lightning only watched as Fang, Sazh, Vanille, Serah and Snow had their fun. Though, Snow didn't find that quite fair.

There wasn't a week that went by when she didn't regret the stupid decision to give into her stupid pride and face Snow off. The man was more than just a cocky son of a bitch when he was drunk.

_She was arching her back against him, her stiff nipples brushing against his clothed, broad chest. He supported her off her feet and wasted no time in bringing her closer to the edge. His fingers weaved their way past the thin fabricated undergarments she wore, pressing lightly against the swollen bundle of nerves. She leant her head back against the wall and became thankful he had released her hands so that they became capable of gripping his black shirt tighter in her fists. He pressed into her, revealing his hardened member as he probed into her, exploring what had never been touched but by his own hand. The friction caused another sort of tightening deep in her, her hips bucked against his working hand. He noticed her struggle and concealed her loud growing moans with a deep kiss . . ._

Drink after drink and Lightning proved herself victorious. Only, the effects took hold of her system soon after. A type of confidence rang through her bones, and Lightning felt her lips curve into more smiles then since they had arrived. Snow and the others had pulled her out to the dance floor, the friends joining in a dance together. Lightning hadn't comprehended what had come over her, the tightly packed crowds and flashing lights did little to affect her judgment.

Only soon after the walls had crumbled did Lightning find her lips locked with another's. It wasn't something she had ever in her life considered — making out with a complete stranger. The thought sent a rage through her brain. _One stupid mistake_, she thought.

_He pulled away from their kiss and set his forehead to hers, breathing steadily. His eyes were closed in utter ecstasy and affects from the booze. All she could register was to nod. Her hands fell between them and worked away the belt that held his hard length away. The zipper was pulled down and he made a noise at the sudden freedom. His head rested in the curve of her neck, dwelling against her one final moment before it came all too sure they'd be linked together . . ._

Lightning remembered the embarrassment she felt the day following that night. It seemed as if the shame she felt weighed more than a few tons. Not once did she bother to ask his name, get any clarification she wasn't sentencing herself to a rape and murder. It was reckless and stupid. Hell, she didn't even recognize the very place she lost her virginity in. The place she shed tears and engaged herself in her first functional sexual pleasures. All there was to remember was standing on a lit up dance floor, her body pulled to his just as much as his was to hers — and after the first moment their lips touched they were somewhere completely different. It plagued her from then on, a shot to her pride. She thanked the goddess she hadn't caught anything repulsive or conceived any children. She wouldn't have remembered who the father was, anyhow.

That was, until she received a notice from the Caelum Dynasty, asking assistance from her and her squad to help protect the crystal alongside Prince Noctis.

"Well, don't you look pissed." Snow chuckled, bumping her shoulder from behind.

Lightning held back any unnecessary snarls. "No one's pissed, Snow." She said simply and began in her walk towards the building. Lightning had never paid much attention to who Prince Noctis Caelum actually _was_ — just what he did, if that. After the call, Serah had seemed absolutely thrilled. Serah then insisted her sister take a look at just how handsome the prince appeared to be, implying the luck she had gotten into with working for King Caelum. And then it hit her.

Lightning felt like she had been trampled by a mass load of bricks. It was him — the man she would have paid to been erased from her memory. Any other man she could have made out with would have been easy to forget and move on from. However, Lightning couldn't comprehend the morals of someone willing to go out and have sex with just _anyone_. Not to mention completely disregard them after the fact, not one name exchange or apology. And, of course, it wasn't _all_ Noctis' fault. Though, she hadn't and was sure she _would _have at least introduced herself afterwards if she hadn't passed out.

Shaking her head, Lightning pushed through the haunting thoughts and kept focused.

"Oh, _really_? Could have fooled me." He rolled his eyes, knowing Lightning well enough to know she wasn't being completely honest.

"This way." said the tall man with brown hair and rectangular glasses. His voice was low and flat with enthusiasm. He had been the driving the car Lightning was brought in. She wasn't sure of his distant attitude, but he never acted disrespectful and she counted her blessings more and more often as the days went on.

"Is it just me, or is this place huge?" commented Sazh, catching up with Snow and Lightning.

Snow looked back at him with a wide smile, "I was thinking the same thing. They would only call in the best to guard a bitchin' ass place like this."

Lightning ignored the way he wiggled his brows and said, "Just remember this is _just_ business."

Sazh laughed, "Yeah, you remember that one, Light." He put an arm around her shoulder, "You know what they say about the prince, right? S'posed to be some sort of abnormally handsome exotic 'Romeo' guy. Wouldn't want you to lose your focus when your panties get in a knot!"

Snow and Sazh laughed together, Lightning flinching at his words. _Oh, you have no idea_, she thought.

"Ignis, my man!"

The man that had once been driving the black car looked up to the voice, his expression unreadable. "Prompto," He said in a dull tone. "How nice to see you."

The blonde, Prompto, rolled his silvery eyes. "Aw, don't waste your energy_ lying_ for my sake, Ignis." Ignis had no reply and walked past him hastily, bringing Prompto's attention to something far more interesting. "The newbies?"

Ignis replied, "Yes."

Prompto grinned, looking over the two men and woman before he caught up with Ignis. "_Only_ three? Really?"

Ignis kept his head forward, aware the three new recruits weren't far behind. "Yes, Prompto, only three."

Lightning listened in curiously as they made their way into the building, the walls never ceasing to continue in their dark color scheme. However, the inside felt almost bigger than she imagined it would look like despite its constricting colors. To her sides, though, she could sense her two companions kept a listening ear as well.

"They must be really something, then." Prompto glanced back, catching Lightning's eye. Before she could avert her stare, he winked and continued on with Ignis. "Did Noctis make you in charge of all this nonsense?"

Ignis shook his head slightly, adjusting his glasses. "No. The King did."

Prompto asked, "And are you going to see him now?"

With a questioning look, Ignis answered, "Yes. Why do you ask?" Prompto laughed then, stopping in his tracks. Ignis did the same and narrowed his eyes, not in the mood for jokes. "What is it, Prompto?"

"I wouldn't go any further than this, my friend." Prompto padded the tall man's shoulder. "You might walk in on a war."

Ignis viewed over the three he was ordered to bring to the King, and then watched Prompto fold his arms across his chest smugly. He had stopped only to begin in another question, "Noctis—"

"Is extremely pissed off at the moment. It'd be wise to let the guy cool off, if you know what I mean." Prompto leaned in a bit, "And I know you do, Ignis. You of all people, I mean."

Waiting for instruction from Ignis, Lightning and the others stopped as he had done. They stood silent, exchanging a few looks. When Lightning suspected the brunette had something to announce relevant to their delay, he simply stated to no one in particular, "Noctis is going to have to get over it sooner or later. He's engaged and there isn't anything he can do about that now."

Just then, from only a few yards away, tall doors opened in double. At their center stood the Prince, enraged down to the bones in his body. He walked while holding himself in a collectible manner, though his eyes were tainted with a bottomless red.

"Noc—" Prompto began but held short his words with a glance from Noctis shot his direction. "Uh, nevermind." He took a step back, a meek smile quickly plastered across his face.

Noctis continued past with little acknowledgment towards the new members of the staff. He never had a second glance, only the sight of the exit doors — bordering his freedom from the damned life he was burdened with.

Of all the things his father could have asked, of all the things his father could have enforced on his only son — and this was what was to come: a stupid, unnecessary arranged marriage? Any other man would have been thrilled to be married off to that of Stella Nox Fleuret, a typical beauty. No. Not Noctis, not this time around. This was a simple proclamation that made it clear the King did not entrust the life of his heir to the heir himself. Noctis could hear it loud and clear — the sound of his own choices fleeing into the depths of his _father's_ demands.

As his mind rumbled with a caged wrath, Lightning clandestinely watched his expression. She kept her breathing even, blinking slower as if his appearance changed nothing. Luckily, she felt a smidge better noticing everyone was watching him, as well. Her stare wasn't completely out of the ordinary.

"_Noctis_." Ignis called out, silence his only reply.

Lightning, for a quick second, almost wished he would stop walking so she could look at him more carefully. She wanted to see just what she had gotten herself into that night — or, better yet, what had gotten into _her_. Lightning shuttered inwardly.

Lightning began to feel her heart pound beneath her ribs. With a quick glance and time seemed to slow. Noctis, in his stride to the unknown destination, shifted his red orbs only to lock with those of a much lighter hue. _Those eyes_. Lightning felt the heat burn as it crawled up her skin, causing her to look away rapidly.

Another call to his name and Noctis was gone.


	2. Through Falling Rain We Rise

A/N: **Guess who's back. Haha. **

**So, I know this update took way longer than expected, but life became more hectic than expected. My deepest apologies. And to all my Iridescent readers: I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN, UPDATES _WILL_ HAPPEN THIS SUMMER. **

**My plan for this fanfic was to get as many chapters written up and update steadily. That is, so far, still my plan from now on. I'll try my best to keep up, and with summer break it shouldn't be too challenging.**

**Also, thank you all for the reviews on this! This is my first time trying at a Final Fantasy story, and I was a bit nervous. I hope I don't disappoint too badly. I received some reviews over the NoctisxStella concept, and yes, it _is_ ridiculously cliché. My personal challenge is putting my own sort of twist into it.** **So, tell me what you think!**

**[I, of course, do not own anything.]**

* * *

"Watch me reach the sky  
Watching down with vengeful eyes  
Resistance is useless  
Watch me reach the sky  
This doesn't end with ease  
This doesn't end with ease."

— _Adrian Makes it Rain_

**Everyone Dies in Utah**

* * *

The rain fell in shades of white and gray.

Above, Noctis couldn't see any hint of the sun, only weeping clouds. Their tears hit the crest of his head and dripped down the strands of his blue-black hair. The droplets raised goosebumps in their paths down his frostbitten cheeks, though he was too deep in thought to mind. The sound of rain hitting the leather of his jacket drowned through his ears, the noise of cars and citizens below completely mute to him.

"You're going to catch a cold, you know." came a voice from behind, sweet and innocent sounding.

Noctis kept watch from his place on the edge of rooftop. He wasn't sure what building he'd landed on when he teleported, but it was tall enough to feel as if he'd escaped it all—enough to feel as if he were completely alone. _Evidently not_, he thought grimly. "What is it you want, Stella?"

Stella Fleuret smiled, the pulling of muscles not quite reaching her eyes. Slowly, her black umbrella propped up to keep the rain from spilling onto her nicely worn dress, she made her way closer to Noctis. "Is that anyway to talk to your new fiancé, Noctis?"

Scowling, the prince replied, "Piss off." They were the only words he could muster for Stella—his ex-girlfriend. They'd dated a long while, the relationship like any other. She was hot and the sex had been decent. They never fought much, but that didn't stop her from breaking his heart into shattering pieces when she dumped him, cold and completely without warning.

Stella sighed, looking out to the other building tops surrounding them. "When are you going to stop avoiding me, Noctis? It's rather childish."

Noctis turned slightly, "I'll stop avoiding you when you stop following me. How does that sound, _dearest_?"

"Oh, _please_," Stella said sharply, her brows squaring as she looked to stare at his backside. "I'd love to see the day when you stop victimizing yourself. It's starting to get redundant." She let out a cold chuckle, glancing down at the points of her heeled shoes. "Like I'm just _thrilled_ to be getting married so soon either. You're not the only one that's suffering, Noctis."

No, maybe not. However, Noctis knew well this marriage wasn't simply to join families and hope for more additions to the ancestry line. No—its sole purpose was to fix what was _not _broken. Noctis' jaw tightened, the vein in his neck more visible. Within his pockets, his fists coiled into fists.

_"When you're married, Noctis, you'll understand_." His father had said, _"Once your soul is bound to the right one, your powers will reach their ultimate abilities. It's been this way for centuries." _

Noctis narrowed his eyes, the dark blue orbs suddenly threatening to shift shades of color. _Nothing is wrong with my powers_, he thought, _nothing!_ He was powerful, almost invincible. Almost. He was fast and accurate; his control over objects had only increased in the past few years to a level he hadn't even known was possible. Noctis had done a perfect job at guarding the crystal. There'd been no problem and no threats. Suddenly, that wasn't enough.

Now he was engaged. And to his _ex_-girlfriend, no less.

King Caelum's voice rang through the back of his mind once again, _"You'll be married in the next two months, Noctis. I'll have no other arguments about this! It's for a greater cause—it's for the best." _Noctis cursed under his breath and turned to face Stella. He needed to yell, he needed to shout. At something—at anything. The anger only grew worse with every thought. His father was making a stupid decision. Binding souls in marriage for greater power strength hadn't been done in decades. There was no guarantee it would work now, with him. Or with his fucking ex. He was doing a fine job with guarding their crystal and no marriage could possibly change that.

"You—"

Noctis took a step forward, his voice sharp in spite. "Hush. I don't want to hear you speak."

Before he could breeze by and disappear once again, Stella was stepping in front of him. She blocked his path with a stern look across her elegant features. Easily, she put on a smile that didn't quite match the danger in her tone. "Don't walk away from me, Noctis Caelum."

"As if you could start calling the orders." Noctis sneered, his lip curled. _Bitch_, he thought.

"As if you thought I _wouldn't_." Stella defended smoothly, twirling the umbrella handle between her palms. She stood, completely dry, studying Noctis up close. There were slight circles under his tantalizing eyes and a shadow of scruff along his jaw from where he'd failed to shave. "Noctis," She spoke softly, feeling an urge to reach out and touch his tense arm. "I—"

Noctis looked somewhere past the blonde, "What is it you _want_, Stella?"

The sharpness to his tone brought her back from her sympathetic daze. "Look," Stella turned and took a few steps toward the edge of the rooftop, listening closely to the hymn of car engines and rain drops. "I have a proposition for you, _dearest_."

"A _proposition_?" Noctis looked at her incredulously, letting out a rough chuckle.

"You stay out of my way—" She turned and met his eyes, "—and I'll stay out of yours." Noctis folded his arms across his chest and she went on, "We only have to get married. We'll keep up the act until the day after our wedding night. After all, the public wants what the public wants. If we fail to do so, I have no doubt we'll read about it in the papers. What would your father have to say about that?"

Suddenly, the rain felt as if it were forming a bubble around him once again. A bubble of reality. Not only was Noctis to be married—but his engagement was slowly turning into local entertainment as well. People shot pictures of him—and Stella, he assumed—whenever they were busying through the city. Much worse than it had been when they were simply dating, of course.

Noctis had been in at least one type of limelight or another ever since he was born. He was the prince, and such actions weren't uncommon. He was used to being gawked at. What handsome prince wouldn't be? However, being stared upon because he was engaged to one of the finest women around had never been something he favored.

Once Noctis had seen the first photograph of him and Stella at a meeting held within the throne room, sitting side by side as their father's discussed the political outtakes of arranging this marriage, he knew the takes on him would change forever. He'd be no longer looked on as a guardian of the last living crystal, but another _pretty boy _to pair off with another pretty girl. Paparazzi would use their engagement as a way to entertain the city people in magazines and newspapers. Their faces would be the poster for the 'ideal' couple. They'd be questioned about each other whenever they'd be seen together like they hadn't already been asked those same questions the last time they were together. Everything would turn into a huge celebrity royal wedding circus.

Fuck, it already was.

Though, if Stella were to actually stay out of his way . . .

Noctis had begun staring off toward nothing in particular, his mind a wonder until Stella's voice—closer now than before—broke his trance. "Once our wedding is over and the hype dies down, Noctis," She looked up at him, her eyes boring into his with a fragile sincerity. "We can go back to how it was before. You'll live your life, and I'll live mine."

There wasn't any way things could happen that simple. They just _didn't_.

Though, Noctis couldn't deny he knew the King's only intentions were good. He wanted his son to blossom into something greater—something Noctis was capable of being. By making Noctis marry, the King was gifting him with a chance to possess a stronger power. It was possible that the marriage wasn't the true thing picking at the prince's nerves, but the lack of confidence his father held in him and his abilities. Like a wordless insult. Refusing to marry, however, would only cause more chaos than necessary. He'd disappoint his father farther—and that wasn't what was intended.

"They expect too much of us already." She'd lifted her fingers to brush his cheek, but he took them in his hand and shoved them away. "It'll never work, Stella. You know that." It was a twist on things, this proposition of hers. He didn't desire to disappoint the man that gave him so much, but he didn't find marrying his ex-girlfriend of seven months all that desirable either. Though, after the wedding, they could do as they pleased having already obliged to their requirements. Unexpectedly, Noctis found that it might not be such a horrific plan. After all, they'd _be_ married . . . but only by law.

Stella shed a now truthful smile, the corners of her pink lips rising just slightly. "It has to."

* * *

A/N: **Review? **


	3. No Graceful Words

A/N: **Sorry for any mistakes in this, I'm just trying to get this up so you all might enjoy. Haha. I know this is short, too, but hopefully the next one will be longer. **

* * *

"Stare right through me,  
(you think I care?)  
But now the wind blew down the door.  
No grace could break the raging storm,  
(taking wrong when we go right)  
But now the wind blew down the door.  
(everyone knows the truth)  
No grace could break the raging storm.  
(will come out in a fight)"

—_Dance War,_

**Everyone Dies In Utah**

* * *

Lightning hadn't expected Prince Noctis to be so . . . _tedious_.

She, Snow and Sazh had sat in a forty-five minute long meeting with other staff members—maids, butlers, cooks, security, etc.—with the King. It had been dreadful and awfully long. Lightning tried to contain the several yawns that had cramped their way across her jaw, and failed miserably. She'd glanced at Snow a few times and saw she hadn't been the only one bored out of their mind. Lightning learned, however, that many of the other staff members weren't as friendly, but there were few that showed a kind heart on their sleeve.

Lightning couldn't help but find it odd that Noctis hadn't said a word through the entire thing. Somehow, it bugged her. Lying in bed with a head of too many thoughts, Lightning found the Prince's behavior irritating. She flashed the memory of him sitting in his chair, a palm supporting his head up by the cheek and looking incredibly disinterested. He replied to his father's statements with a simple yes or no, sometimes even a sigh—all done as if there was something greater on his mind. By the look that had been in his distant, dark blue eyes, Lightning wouldn't have been surprised. That didn't excuse disrespectful behaviors during a meeting with the King himself. Even if he _was_ Noctis' father.

Sighing, Lightning sat up and swung her long legs over the edge of her rather large bed. It was comfortable and always inviting. Though, tonight she found no pathway to sleep she knew she greatly needed. She stood, her ankles cracked and her knees popped, yet she was too drowsy to mind. With a light yawn, Lightning ran her fingers back through her hair and went to tug on some clothes. She figured helping Snow out with the late night shift was better than simply lying in bed awake.

Across the palace, though, Snow wasn't to be found. "Snow?" Lightning called out in the crystal's large chamber. She glanced around, a hand instinctively on the hilt of her weapon. She took a few steps before she heard the same movements echoing hers. Lightning pulled free the blade behind her back and held it tight. "Snow?"

"He's not here." Noctis answered from the top of a long stack of stairs. His hands were aimed directly in his pockets as he looked at her with little expression.

Lightning put away her weapon, her heart's thumps like a loud drumming in her ears. Evenly, she asked, "Where is he? It's his shift—"

"I sent him to his quarters, Miss Farron." The Prince's answer came quick and flat.

She couldn't hold her tongue and questioned, "Why?"

Noctis had begun his walk down the stairs when he answered simply, "I find that nights are a rather crucial time to be guarding the crystal. This shift is better served for someone with more _practice_ in the matter."

Lightning watched him walk past her toward a chair he often sat in. She clenched her fists at her sides and bit down hard. "Are you implying we aren't exactly qualified for this job?"

Noctis glanced back at her, stopping in his tracks. "I suppose I am, Miss Farron."

Lightning folded her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowing, "That's injudicious. We wouldn't be here if the King didn't think we could hold our own ground." She added with little thought to the boundaries she was crossing, "You can leave, now, though. I have this covered. I'm sure there are other important things to worry about. Like, for instance, wedding invitations maybe?"

Noctis blinked and he was suddenly standing face to face with the woman. She was taken back by the sudden action and took a step backward. Slowly, a grin grew across his lips. "No."

Lightning lowered her brows in irritation, "What?"

"No. I'm not leaving." Noctis clarified, inching a bit closer. "Wouldn't you just love that, Miss Farron—to _boss_ me around like you do your little playmates?" Lightning glared and he grinned wider, "I don't have to take orders from you—and I won't."

When he turned to walk back toward his chair, Lightning spoke up, "I have to take this seriously, you know. This is my _job_ now—not just some hobby." _Bastard_, she thought.

Noctis lifted a brow, "And this isn't a job for me? I suppose you thought sitting around being a prince was job enough?" Lightning saw flickers of red spark in his dark orbs. "Would that mean my abilities to guard the crystal are less than that of yours?"

Lightning didn't flinch at his sharp tone, "Possibly. There'd be no reason for me and my team here, otherwise, Your Highness." At the close range of his body to hers, Lightning could smell something familiar. Something she'd smelled before. It was intoxicating and drew her closer, though she stood firm in one place.

Noctis narrowed is eyes and studied her firm expression. What was with her—did she have no fear? He titled his head a bit, quite annoyed with her stubborn attitude. And did she honestly believe she was stronger than he? Absurd. "Go back to your quarters, Miss Farron." He said after a long moment of silence. "You have no business here at this time."

"What?" Lightning demanded, "You can't just—"

"I can." Noctis turned and headed toward his chair. "Now leave. You take orders from me, not the other way around. Your _job _depends on it."

_ Son of a bitch_, Lightning thought as she ground her teeth and tried not to make her stomping too obvious on the way out. Behind her, Noctis smirked.


End file.
